This invention relates to a clutch-brake assembly of the type having an input hub fixed on a rotatable shaft and normally connected by a coil spring to an output hub journaled on the shaft so the output hub rotates with the input hub and the shaft. More particularly, the invention relates to an assembly of the foregoing type in which the input end of the spring is connected to a braking member so that the member normally rotates with the output hub. When the braking member is held against rotation, the spring is unwound from engagement between the input and output hubs so the output hub no longer rotates with the shaft.